A new Face In town
by Camluvswilliam
Summary: When someone Josef has known for years comes to town, she brings with her an exicting world, this story also ties in with the List from the last episode
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own any of the moonlight characters, and Ella is my own creation no relation to anything else. She is mine I own her I use her, no connection to any other vampire stuff)

(Side note: I do love Mick and Beth dearly, but for the purpose of this story I'm focusing more on Ella and Josef, because well it just is, not to mention I love Josef dearly and he seems to always pop into my head)

(Takes place after Sonata, but not directly after, a few weeks after, and the list will come in to play later in the story)

A New Face In town

Chapter 1

A young woman stepped off of her private jet at LAX after a long flight all the way from England. She had her long red hair pull back out of her face and wore a pair of slim-fitting jeans, a low -cut top and black boots. Her green eyes looked around, trying to remember the last time she actually was on American soil. It was the late 30's or 40's. She did remember the war had just broken out and she had to leave England. The girl's name was Eleanor and she had been a vampire for 150 years.  
"I really find L.A. annoying, to much smog." She said to herself, waiting for her assistant to get her bag.  
"Then why did we come to L.A.?", her assistant asked, wondering if he would regret asking that later.  
"Because I have to talk to Josef about how bad the deal is going. He's going to be mad, but it's his money, not just mine that we are losing. Besides, I miss seeing him sometimes," Eleanor said, taking out her Blackberry and typing in a code. "There, now he'll know I'm in town, and so will Logan."  
"What exactly did you just do?"  
"Just a little gift and challenge for Logan, as for Josef well, I'll fix his account when I see him." She said, with a smile.

Josef sat in Mick's apartment waiting for him to get back. He felt his cell phone ring and looked at the message. He sighed, annoyed.  
"Of course someone decides to freeze my accounts," Josef said, to no one really.  
Mick had heard the comment from outside the door and walked in.  
"Someone decided to freeze your accounts? Which ones?" Mick asked, with a smile.  
"All of them, naturally, and no I'm not happy about it. I just got the message a few minuets ago." Josef said, looking at Mick.  
"We could go visit Logan, and ask him to fix it. Are you sure the bank didn't freeze them?"  
"Positive, because I make sure everything is in order. I'm not stupid," Josef said, sort of angry.  
"Wow, I guess I shouldn't ever freeze your accounts as a joke ever then?"  
"You did this?" Josef asked, getting mad.  
"No, I didn't say that. I was simply saying I won't ever try it,"  
"So how was the date?" Josef said, changing the topic.  
"It wasn't exactly a date, it was more of an event, and it went fine."  
"No sex?"  
"Josef, can we just not have this discussion again? We have it every time I mention Beth."  
"Then give me another reason, besides the ones you've already used,"  
"We are taking it slow."  
"Yeah, personally I think it's more of a 'Mick issue'."  
"Look, we have to find out who froze your accounts and why. That's more important then my love life," Mick said, quickly changing the topic again.  
"I already know who did it,"  
"Then why are you coming to me about it if you already know who did it?" "Because more then likely Ella sent Logan a little thing to see if he could decipher it he never can," Josef said, with a smile.  
"Ella? Do I know her? And why dose she do that to Logan?"  
"No you've never met Ella. She is one of my business partners. She works and lives in Europe. She is also 150 year old vampire. I've know her for 130 years. She doesn't spend a lot of time in the States. She more advance in solving and creating security codes then Logan is. She sends Logan codes to see if he can solve them. It's funny to watch, and he hates her with a passion," Josef said, with a smile.  
"She purposely torments him?"  
"You have to meet her to understand that,"  
"And you know where she is?" Mick asked, looking at Josef.  
"No, and I won't know until she unlocks the account. She likes to play games, it's her thing," Josef said, with a smile.  
"Oh good, now we have a vampire who likes to play games, that's always fun," Mick said sarcastily.  
"You make it sound like it's something horrible, and Ella doesn't play with everyone like this, just people she likes. If she does not like you or you are in her way, she can be your worst enemy," Josef said, going to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan was sitting at his computer working on an encryption he had received. He sighed, aggravated by it. He typed another code and it still wouldn't unlock.

"Damnit Ellie!!" he said angrily, snarling slighty.

"You got her gift?" Josef asked, walking in with Mick.

"I'm going to kill her. She triple encrypts files, you can't open it unless you type the sequence right, and once you have the right sequence you have to keep it, if you don't keep it. You can't access the files, and on every sequence it's never the same one," Logan said, working on the files again.

"She loves you, you know that, right?" Josef asked, with a smile.

"No she hates me and I hate her. She's evil," Logan said, angrily.

"I think you're just mad you can't play Guitar Hero." Mick said, with a smirk.

"Well…Okay you know what? I'm having enough issues without you teasing me," Logan replied, looking at the code again.

"How much longer till you get it?" Mick asked.

"I don't know, Ellie's a bitch," Logan said, crankily.

"You know that hurts my feelings when you say that," came a very feminine voice from behind the vampires.

"You don't have feelings Ellie," Logan said, keeping his eyes on the screen, not turning around.

Josef and Mick turned around to see Ella, her long red hair up off her shoulders, same outfit she was wearing when she got off the plane. She smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm in the States." Ella said, smugly.

"I knew that the minute I got a phone call telling me my accounts were locked; only you could pull a stunt like that," Josef said.

"Not my fault. I'm testing your security system out, making sure it works, that's all," she said with a smile.

"You're an evil bitch, triple encryption!" Logan said, frustrated.

"You said you could crack it," Ella said, moving past Mick and over to Logan.

"I never said that. I said I was up for a challenge, but this is cutting into my World of Warcraft time!"

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it. Unless you want to call it a defeat and let me have my title," She said, with a smirk.

"You are not getting that title,"

"You have till tomorrow night. If you haven't solved it by then, the title is mine," Ella said, with a smirk.

"That's not fair, you're not giving me time to sleep!" Logan said, finally looking at Ella.

"I'm 150 years old Logan; I can go for days without sleep no problem. If you don't think you're up for that challenge too you might as well just hand me the title and get the humiliation over with,"

"Wow, Ella does have you in a corner now Logan," Josef said.

"No she doesn't. I'll go a day without sleep. I'll break this," Logan said, turning back to the computer screen.

"I'll leave you to it then," Ella said, turning around to face Mick and Josef.

"You finally decide to come back, after how many years away?" Josef asked.

"A lot, but I just stopped by to tease Logan, I have a conference with Japan tomorrow to get ready for, which sucks," Ella said, going to the door to leave.

"Aren't you going to invite me for a drink at least?" Josef asked, pouting slightly.

"Of course, you're always invited, don't let me stop you." Ella said.

"Your guards aren't going to throw me out on my ass again are they?" Josef asked.

"No, of course not Josef. They have orders not to." Ella said, leaving the room.

"You forgot to ask her if you could bring a friend," Mick said, looking at Josef.

"No I didn't. I'm assuming you're coming with me anyways. Seeing how Ella ignored you?" Josef asked.

"Dose she do that a lot?" Mick asked.

"No, she might just be trying to place a name to a face, she does that from time to time, she likes to know the vampires in the community. It's a hobby."

"She doesn't even live here full time. Why bother?" Mick asked.

"Because she has a lot of free time, she doesn't spend all of it at meetings. Besides, she is by herself half the time, she needs the company," Josef said, turning to leave. "I'll text you her address."

Josef left, leaving Logan and Mick alone.

"What do you know about Ella, Logan?" Mick asked.

"That I hate her with a passion, that computer-wise she is more advanced then any other vampire I've met, and that she has the personality of a porcupine if you get on her bad side," Logan replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Nasty or just prickly?"

"Both, depending on what you did to piss her off. She's not exactly the type not to get her hands dirty," Logan replied, lying slightly.

"How do you know all this about her?"

"I Goggled her, not to mention, she is famous,"

"What do you mean famous?"

"She hangs out with Josef, and is his business partner."

"I know, Josef told me that." Mick replied.

"That's all I know, Mick," Logan replied.

Mick turned and left Logan to his deciphering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ella arrived at her mansion within five minutes. The pillars on the front gave the house an ancient appeal. The inside had paneling made from mahogany and the whole house had a lived-in feel to it, despite the fact that she barely lived in the house at all. She went into the big industrial kitchen that she had mainly for blood storage. As she rarely had people in her house she didn't need to have any food. She took out a large bottle of blood and three glasses. She knew already, without Josef saying a word, that he would be bringing his friend with him.

Ella touched a panel on the island, bringing up a touch-screen computer. She went through the list of vampires that she kept on her computer that only she could access and tried to figure out who he was.

"Can I ask why you aren't in your sitting room instead of standing in your kitchen?" Josef asked, coming into the room.

"Research. I have a computer wired in every room in this house. I wanted to look something up in here and it made more sense to me," Ella said, glancing up from her computer.

"So what are you doing?" Josef asked, looking at her.

"Trying to figure out who your friend is," Ella said, with a smile.

"I figured you'd know, considering who turned him and all."

"Coraline, yeah I knew that she turned someone, just never knew who," Ella said, passing Josef a glass and the bottle.

" His name is Mick St. John and he is a P.I.," Josef said, pouring himself a glass of blood.

"Mick, that's a cute name, though I figured Coraline would go with a Jack or something exotic," Ella said, grabbing the blood back towards her and pouring herself a glass.

"Mick is sensitive about that, don't talk about it. Also he only drinks A-positive," Josef said, with a smile at Ella.

"Are you kidding me? What kind of vampire only drinks one type of blood?" Ella asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Mick. And he hates being a vampire. He had a stint as a human and, much to his dismay, he had to go back to being a vampire because he had to save the love of his life, who is a human," Josef said, taking a sip of blood.

"Am I sensing that you're the one who had to turn him back into a vampire?" Ella asked, taking a sip out of her glass.

"Yeah. How is it that you pick up on everything?"

"Because I've been watching people for years and I can pick up on most things," Ella responded, pushing a button on the counter and putting the computer back where it came from.

" So, why are you really here? I know you didn't come just to taunt Logan," Josef asked, looking at Ella.

"A deal went bad in Europe," Ella said, putting the blood back in the fridge, and pulling out a bottle of A-positive.

"You're lying."

"You always know. I hate that about you," Ella said, putting the blood on the counter.

"Can't help it, been watching people for 400 years, I can read the signs pretty clearly," Josef said, with a smirk.

"More or less I've been kicked out once again. And I needed to move out, go to a different place," Ella said, taking the bottle off of her counter and going out of the kitchen and into the sunroom sitting area that let the ocean breeze come in.

"Why is it always you who gets kicked out of countries? Most people are smart and don't piss off locals," Josef said, sitting down across from her.

"I didn't piss off the locals. They formed a mob. There is a difference," Ella said, with a nod.

"Do I want to ask you why they formed a mob? No, wait, don't tell me."

"Fine we will avoid the topic of mobs, seeing how you always get this look like you're scared of them, and I know that can't be true."

"I don't want to discuss this with you. Mobs are a bad end to any story… and I'm not scared of them," Josef said, quickly, ignoring the topic.

"Here's the real story then, since you seem to want to know so badly. I was put in jail under false pretense and then due to the fact that my assistant lost my passport I got deported."

Josef chuckled, "You have millions and you end up getting deported? Why don't you ever pick up your cell phone and call me when these situations happen?"

"Because you always laugh at me and it makes me feel like an idiot."

"I laugh at you because you tend to be in trouble more often then not and usually it's funny how you got there."

"Like it's never happened to you," Ella said, bitterly.

"Well, no, because I'm careful," Josef said, quickly.

"Yeah, I'm going to buy that because I'm so stupid," Ella said snarkly.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yeah, because heaven forbid something actually comes out that you don't want people to know."

"You know all that needs to be known, dear."

"True, 130 years of friendship and an on-again-off again relationship, I think I know you pretty well."

"Better then most people here in L.A.," Josef said, with a smile.

"Yeah. Hey, if anyone ever decides to write a biography about you, it should be me. I know lots of juicy details," Ella said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, most of which if you ever put in a book I would personally kill you for."

"True, you would. Aren't you glad I am good at keeping things quiet?" Ella asked

"Always," Josef replied


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Side note: Okay, I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, but as I said before last note, this is the last chapter I had edit, and I might have the 5****th**** up to but after that, I don't have anymore beta, if any of you could give me a beta name please let me know, I love hearing all the feedback, and it keeps me writing.**

Chapter 4

Mick arrived at Ella's, glancing up at the beautiful pillars and walnut door, noting the dark rich shades. He wasn't exactly shocked that she had a mansion. She and Josef got along pretty well and he was guessing it was because they both had a lot of money and could live in luxury without a worry.

He walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell, not actually sure if he was supposed to just walk in or not.

"Yes?" A man asked, opening the door a bit.

"I'm Mick St. John. I'm here to see Ella," Mick said, looking at the man.

"Ah yes, Ms. Ella and Mr. Konstan are in the sunroom talking business. However, Mr. Konstan did mention he had a friend dropping by so please, come in and follow me," the man said, walking into the house.

Mick followed the man admiring, the beauty of the house. Unlike Josef, she seemed to simplify everything. He followed the man to a room and saw Josef talking to the woman.

"Ms. Ella, Mr. St. John has arrived," The man said, to the woman.

"Thank you Jensen. You can take the rest of the night off," Ella said, with a smile.

"Thank you. Do call if you need anything," the man said, turning and walking away from the three.

"Why don't you have a butler Josef?" Mick asked, looking at Josef.

"I do have one; you just don't ever ring my doorbell," Josef said.

Mick walked over to an empty chair and sat in it.

"Josef told me A-positive was your favorite. I happen to have some on hand," Ella said, handing Mick the bottle and a glass.

"He must have told you a lot about me then," Mick said, with a smile.

"More or less, I don't always listen when he talks, you know how he is," Ella said, smiling at Josef.

"Yeah, and yet you both like me anyway, my blunt, yet sarcastic, wit makes conversations such fun," Josef said, looking at them both.

"I also Google people, nice Facebook page."

"Ah, the plus side of the 21st-century," Josef responded.

"You should learn not to do that, it can be dangerous," Mick said, looking at Ella.

"If you knew me better you would know that I have very serious security around me as well as on the computers I own. I make sure what I don't want people to find isn't found. And if anyone Googles me, they get a virus and it's not nice," Ella said, with a smile.

"What is it with you and Josef, super security paranoid to the max. Why is that?" Mick asked, looking at both.

"Mobs….I hate mobs, among other things. You do remember what happened to my office?" Josef responded.

"Um... lynching…among other reasons," Ella said.

"Ms. Ella just got deported," Josef said, looking at Mick.

"You got deported?" Mick asked, looking at Ella.

"More or less. Yes, the rich can get deported, don't give me that look," she said, glaring at Josef.

"You're my business partner, your supposed to be in Europe watching hedge funds, not here. It amuses me greatly because you're the only person in the world I know who no matter what you do, gets in trouble in one form or another," Josef said.

"I have a violent personality," Ella responded.

"Yeah, that explains a lot," Mick replied, glancing at his cell that was ringing and going off to take the call.

"You think it's his lover?" Ella asked, looking at Josef.

"Who else would it be?"

"It's like he's a puppy waiting for her to drop a bone."

"Exactly. Personally I think he should just get laid already and be done with it."

"Yeah Josef, and I'd like it if you didn't say that every time I talk about Beth," Mick said, coming back into the room.

"So, what did lover bunny want?" Ella asked smirking.

"My lover bunny? What is it with you and Josef? I know his excuse already, what's yours?" Mick asked, looking at Ella.

"I was turned too young?" Ella said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'm going to take that. Beth called to tell me that Ben had a file on his desk with a picture of me from the paparazzi and that wasn't the big deal. The big deal was that she saw a list in the file," Mick said, getting serious.

"A list? A list of what?" Josef asked, suddenly getting a serious look.

"She said she didn't know what it was, but apparently it looks like he's got a list of all the vamps in L.A. She said she was bringing a copy over here," Mick said, looking at Ella.

"Yeah, fine, invite a strange human into my home, that doesn't bothers me at all," Ella said, getting up.

"You're not mad are you?" Mick asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm going to get some food, she might be hungry, it's what a good hostess does, she feeds people," Ella said, heading to the kitchen.

Mick watched Ella go. "Is she mad?" he asked, looking at Josef.

"No, you would know if she was mad. You would be outside getting attacked by her guard dogs. And she'd be yelling at you," Josef said, with a smile.

"She seems friendly," Mick said.

"I think she's worried her name is on the list, if it is a list of names of the vamps in L.A. It's not a good thing either way," Josef said, quickly changing the subject back to the list.

"Beth didn't say, but she did say my name was on there and yours."

"Sounds like this could get messy," Ella said, coming back with a bowl of chips.

"You keep food in your kitchen since when?" Josef asked, getting slightly distracted

"It's always in there. Anyway, like I said, this could get messy," Ella said, putting the subject back on the table.

"I know," Mick said

"You worried about what Beth's going to say if we have to go after the D.A.?" Josef asked, looking at Mick.

"No, she can handle it. Besides, it wouldn't be me or you going after him, he knows me and you're too famous and you don't do that yourself anyways," Mick said.

"Aww, that hurts my feelings when you say that Mick," Josef said, faking a hurt look.

"If worst comes to worst, I'll take care of the D.A." Ella said bluntly.

"You'd be crazy, besides Beth would try to stop you," Mick said.

"Let her try. If she wants to be another casualty on the sidelines, then so be it," Ella said, sharply.

"I won't let you hurt Beth," Mick said.

"Then don't let her get in my way. If it does come down to a kill, I will not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in my way, " Ella said, darkly.

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you that crazy?" Mick asked.

"Let me answer that for you Mick, because if Ella answers you're going to be outside playing fetch with her dogs. Yes she is that ruthless, yes she is that evil, and no she doesn't care if there are people in the crossfire," Josef said, looking at Ella.

"What he said, only more darkly," Ella said.

"We are going to have an issue aren't we? You hurt Beth and I swear I'll kill you," Mick said, looking at Ella.

"We might have an issue but if you stay out of my way things will be just fine. I'm 150 years old Mick. I could take you out in a heartbeat if I really wanted to but Josef would stop me before I did anything. But that's beside the point. I'm not afraid to get dirty and do what has to be done," Ella said, more darkly.

"Ms. Ella, a Ms. Turner is here," Jensen said as he came into the room.

"Send her in," Ella said

Beth walked in and looked around at the three vamps. "Wow, it's like you're having a vampire pow-wow," Beth said, with a smile.

"More like a power meeting. It's good to see you again Beth." Josef said.

Ella scoffed slightly.

"This is my business partner, Eleanor. She's here visiting, until we can get the whole deported thing figured out," Josef said.

"It's really nice to meet you, Eleanor," Beth said, looking at Ella.

"Please, call me Ella, Eleanor is so formal and this is a very informal meeting," Ella said, smiling at Beth.

"Wow, I think you're one of the youngest vamps I've met who's a girl. You look like a teenager," Beth said, looking at Ella.

"Early 20's, but thanks for noticing," Ella said, with a smile.

"Mick did tell you about the list thing right?" Beth asked, looking at the three vamps.

"Yes, I told both of them about it," Mick replied, looking at Ella.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty serious," Ella responded.

"It is. Here, you guys should look at this list. It has some pretty famous people on it, first girl to be born in America, first woman serial killer, first person killed in the Salem witch trials, Dracula,Rasputin, Caesar. I mean these are some pretty famous people," Beth said, handing a copy of the list to Mick, Josef and Ella.

"I'm not on this list, that's a plus for me," Ella said, with a smile.

"I am and why the hell am I second to the last one on it? That's not fair," Josef said, complaining slightly.

"That's like asking why it doesn't go by age, considering I'm dead last," Mick said.

"True, that is a good question. You found this in a file on Ben's desk?" Josef asked, looking at Beth.

"Yeah, along with the photo the paparazzi guy took of Mick,"

"See, that's why you shouldn't date famous people in this day and age, you risk too much," Ella said.

" Mick wasn't dating her. He was protecting her," Josef said.

"Still a good reason not to do that," Ella responded.

"So Ben knows then or don't you know that yet Beth?" Mick asked, ignoring Ella.

"I don't know if he knows what he has yet or not. Does anybody want to tell me what the list is?" Beth asked, looking at the three vamps.

Ella for once held her tongue. There were codes to be followed and she, for one, was not about to let someone who she didn't know in on it. Josef also didn't say anything, a rare moment really, but he, like Ella, knew exactly what would happen if they gave Beth a straight answer.

"I personally can't tell you exactly what you have or if it's what you think it is. There are laws, among other things, in place. Until we know for sure if it is a list of vamps in L.A. I can't tell you if it's the real one or not," Mick said, looking at Ella and Josef.

"Why? Is it some secret vamp code?" Beth asked.

"That's exactly what it is, sweetie. We have codes and ethics like humans do. The thing you have in your hot little hand has the potential to do great damage to the vampire community. If it's a list of the vamps of LA, and your friend Ben has read it and knows exactly what it is, it's a threat to us, and not one vampire on that list wants that to happen. You don't understand about it, and that's fine, but I'm not going to be the one that fills you in on all the little dirty vampire underworld secrets," Ella said, leaving the room

"She's touchy today," Josef replied.

"Yeah? She seems nice," Beth said, looking at Mick.

"Yeah, she is as sweet as a porcupine," Mick said.

"You just met her, and pissed her off and if I were both of you I'd just leave the house because knowing Ella like I do, company isn't high on her list right now," Josef said, looking at both of them.

"Well, she shouldn't talk like she does," Mick said.

"What exactly did she say?" Beth asked, looking at the two of them.

"That you're just another human liability and that if it came down to killing Ben and you tried to stop her that she would kill you in the process. Ella talks big, Mick. You can't take everything she says seriously," Josef said, looking at Mick.

"The thing is, I don't trust her enough right now to believe she wouldn't," Mick said standing and leaving the room.

Beth didn't say anything as she left following Mick, leaving Josef alone in the room. Josef sighed. He knew in his heart that Ella wasn't just talking when she said what she said. She was serious. He loved that about her, that she was ruthless and willing to do anything to get what she wanted or for someone else. She was infamous for killing people who pissed her off in her own office. At the same time, he was often left wondering where the hell her head was half the time. Josef sighed again, and got up to look for Ella. She was in this big house somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: I'm putting up two chapters tonight I hope you all enjoy both of them, I just finished writing the story, but I have to edit the other chapters still hope to have them up soon

**Author Notes: I'm putting up two chapters tonight I hope you all enjoy both of them, I just finished writing the story, but I have to edit the other chapters still hope to have them up soon. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 5

Ella watched out her bay window as Beth and Mick left, she sighed. She was glad they were gone, after all they were strangers in her house and had no right to tell her what she could and couldn't do, the whole human dating a vampire thing bothered her as it always had with Josef and Sara. That relationship was cute and workable, but Beth and Mick made her want to vomit. In her heart, however, she knew they would work it out, she just would never say it out loud.

Ella was in her bedroom. It had a large canopy bed in the middle of the room and a closet that held a secret room where she kept her freezer. The room was done in tones of blues. She always thought blue to be a very pretty color and it often made her feel more relaxed, but not tonight. Tonight she was just worried about safety. She often wondered what made vamps invite humans, other then freshie, into the vamp world. It wasn't right. Humans did not need to know all the secrets that had been kept well hidden for year. The list leaking out was one thing, Ella had already figure out that it was an inside job, but what the question came down to was who and why?

She lay back on her large bed and closed her eyes, just taking in the scent of the room. She knew Josef was there without even opening her eyes.

"You ever thought of not making people mad?" Josef asked her.

"I didn't mean to push like I did, but it's not my fault. That's how I am. I'm blunt and occasionally I say things that don't make sense. But I am being serious. I don't want to have to kill Beth, and I won't even if she does get in the way, but in a normal situation you know exactly what I'd do," Ella said, opening her eyes

"Yeah, well Mick doesn't know you well enough to believe you on that,"

"He doesn't have to. I'm not asking for his trust. If he doesn't want to trust me that's fine, it's not sweat off of my nose,"

"Yeah, well... there's more to this at the moment then you just being upset about Mick, because you don't normally storm off, except when something really bothers you and even then you say, and I quote you 'I'm done here.' You didn't say that," Josef said, sitting down on the bed.

"There is something bothering me, and I didn't mean to sound rude. I didn't want to say anything in front of Beth because I didn't want to seem like I was talking down to her. What's bothering me is that whole relationship. I mean, I'm happy Mick has someone and even though she's human that's not what I'm complaining about. What I'm complaining about is the fact that she wants to know everything about the vampire aspect of Mick's life. And truth is, she can't know everything. She starts finding out and the whole world starts finding out, it's that simple," Ella said, sitting up.

"Not really. You know I'm as paranoid as the next guy about the whole vampire thing but there's something about Beth that makes her trustworthy." Josef said, looking at Ella.

"I know you, you trust her and like her because she is a beautiful woman, you can't fool me on that one," Ella said, looking at Josef.

"That's one reason. The other reason I trust her is because when that whole paparazzi thing started worrying her about Mick's safety, she didn't tell Mick. She asked me to do something about it, and you can't tell Mick I told you this because it's a secret, and I took care of it. I do trust her. She's a good human,"

"I'm glad to hear that. I really am, I just have a code I follow and sometimes those codes interfere, and you know that," Ella said, sighing.

"I know. You spend so much time alone I think you often forget it's a good thing to be social." Josef said, with a smile.

"You're one to talk, Mister. 'I spend the night with my fleshie and then I'm alone again'. Speaking of that, how are things with you and Simone?"

"Bad. She wanted to be turned so I broke it off."

"You said it yourself. You're not suppose to date freshie, or lawyers or people who want to be turned, it doesn't go well," Ella said with a smile.

"Exactly why I broke it off. You're not more worried about that list?" Josef asked, changing the topic again.

"I'm not on it, therefore I have nothing to worry about. I'm just worried for the community and wondering who the hell decided to put it out there in the first place," Ella said, sighing.

"Ah, now you're worrying Ella. Concerned for my safety are you?" Josef asked, with a smirk.

"Yeah, heaven forbid I lose my partner in crime and business; I'd be sad," Ella said, with a smile.

"I know you would be," Josef said, leaning over and kissing Ella's forehead.

"That was weak," Ella said, pouting.

"What?" Josef asked, looking at her.

"That kiss was weak. It felt like I was being kissed by my dad," Ella said, still pouting.

"Are you really going to be that pissy over it?"

"Yes I am, because you're the guy with no girlfriend right now and you called me lonely and I deserver more then just a kiss on my forehead,"

"Really?" Josef asked, getting closer to Ella.

"Really. I think I deserver ..." Ella didn't get to finish what she was saying before Josef kissed her on the lips. Ella kissed him back lightly before breaking off the kiss herself. "That's better."

"Good to know, though you never have said anything before, never even mentioning you'd ever want more then what we have." Josef said, looking at Ella.

"I thought eventually you'd figure it out. I'm your business partner and friend. But I've always had feelings beyond those, always. I've just always buried them under the layers and layers of work I guess. Not to mention every time I've every wanted to say anything about it, you usually are with someone and I can't say anything then. Not to mention we do tend to have this on-again off-again pattern going on."

"You're taking advantage of the situation then?"

"No, because I know you, and you can't commit to anything and neither can I, it's a fair thing really,"

"Yeah, fair because it's on your terms,"

"No, it's not just on my terms. It is up to you just as much as it is up to me,"

"Not a relationship, a fling that is breakable. I can do the not committing part. I'm good at that."

"Yeah, that's it then? We are just a fling?"

"That's all it's ever been with you. Because you're as picky as me when it comes to dating or committing to something. You can't do it and neither can I,"

"Well, since we've taken care of that argument, do you think there's a way to find out the source the list came from? Without going directly to the people on the list?" Ella asked, putting the topic back on the table.

"Don't know, you're the one that knows how to find things. You can figure it out I'm sure," Josef said, turning to leave.

"Well, not if I don't have jack to start with I can't,"

"You're a genius and you are good at figuring things out, so….." Josef said, leaving the room.

Ella sulked. She did hate Josef when he did this to her, it made her feel like a used blanket, but he was right they never were, or were going to be a serious couple, it just had never worked out like that for them. She'd always seen Josef more as a mentor, friend and partner, not so much on the lover part. But that didn't mean that she didn't want that, she did, just not in the sense of begin stuck with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well here it is Chapter 6, I made my own corrections if anyone happens to find something really wrong with please let me know and I will fix it. I want to thank everyone for the reviews! **

Chapter 6

Mick headed back to his apartment Beth in tow, he didn't like Ella already, and Logan was right when he said she had the personality of a porcupine. It was true she was rather fickle. It wasn't like he didn't trust Josef when he told him that Ella didn't mean anything that she talked big. Just the way she talked made him worry for Beth's safety, and he never liked when Beth was begin put in danger.

"You think Ella would really kill me? I mean she is a friend of Josef's," Beth said, walking into the apartment.

"I don't know her well enough to get a good read on her, so I can't give you a straight answer. The way she talked made it sound like she had no qualms about killing you, it bothered me," Mick said, following Beth.

"Why? You said it yourself you don't know her well enough to come to answer that question," Beth said, sitting down on the couch.

" Her attitude towards humans it bugs me," Mick said, walking over to the kitchen area and getting some blood.

"Why? Because she's all gun-ho about vampire code and sticking to it? Look I understand with perfect clarity why she would be so protective of it. I mean she's like the female equllivent of Josef. Red hair, ruthless I don't give a crap attitude, I'd bet money on it that like Josef she had a tragedy strike her too. She reminds me of him. Not to mention rich," Beth said, looking at Mick.

"Do you really think Josef hangs out with people who aren't rich?" Mick asked, looking at Beth.

"I'm not answering that, because I don't Josef well enough to give a clear answer," Beth said, with a smirk

"I could tell you the answer, but that be cheating." Josef said, coming in.

"Thought you'd be spending time with Ms. Ella," Mick said.

"No, she's tired, but the matter at hand the whole list situation isn't one I like," Josef said, sitting down opposite Beth.

"No of course not Josef, because you're the king of begin paranoid." Mick said.

"You should be worried too; you already said Talbot was asking question about you already, he's on to something," Josef said.

"True, but we don't know what," Beth said.

"Well, you're an investigator reporter, why don't you ask him?" Josef asked.

"I work for Talbot, I can't just go off the job and ask him why are you so interested in Mick without him getting suspicious of me,"

"I could ask him," Ella said, walking in.

"Where did you come from? I left you sitting in your room, how the hell..?" Josef asked going off on a tangent.

"I came to apologies to Mick and Beth for my behavior earlier. I had no right to be nasty and mean, because I want you to think of me as an ally not an enemy. I'd prefer us to be able to work together, and that includes Beth as well. With this situation we have on our hands we could use all the help we can get. And since Beth does work for the D.A, it puts us one step ahead of the game, but also one step behind, because we don't know who leaked the list to the D.A.," Ella said, sitting next to Josef.

"So the whole thing you said, was just talk?" Mick asked, looking at Ella.

"For the most part, look I don't try to kill innocent people; in fact I tend to like to avoid making casualties, but if something does stand in my way I do tend to get rid of it. But I'm making an except for this particular issue

"Fair enough, so how could you get in a talk to Ben. I mean without him getting all suspicious of you?" Beth asked.

"Because I'm an unknown in this town, I haven't been in L.A. since the 40's. And back then I was going by a very different name, I am a new to town. I don't have any records that anyone could trace back, because they are very protected, and for the most part anything that would be of importance to people like Talbot has been cleared,"

"True story, didn't you have a fling with Gregory Peck or something back then?" Josef asked, looking at Ella.

"No, it was Clark Gable. Gregory Peck hadn't made any movies yet," Ella said, quickly.

"You dated Clark Gable?" Beth said.

"Yeah, but I also knew Carey Grant. But enough about my Hollywood flings. We need to get information from Talbot, I can question him, make it fast,"

"And how would you do that? Since Talbot doesn't know I have the files," Beth asked.

"Easy, I pose as the person who provide him with the files, if it turns out it was a man who actually sent him the flies, then I claim to be his sectary. It's a workable plan," Ella said, with a nod.

"You sound so confident with it, you could risk the possibility of luring the real person out," Mick said, looking at Ella.

"That was kinda of the point of what I was saying. If this goes as planned the real person will come after me more and try to kill me to keep me from stopping them. It's a risk I'm willing to take," Ella said, calmly.

The silenced that followed what Ella said, she had expected. After all, she wasn't expecting someone to step up and stop her from risking her life. Besides if she was going to die, she figured why not die trying to help a cause. She wanted the bastard who leaked the list to be killed as much as the next vampire, but it was a game of chance and it needed to be played.

"We don't have proof that the source is watching Ben," Beth said, breaking the silence.

"The person would be a fool not to, more then likely just by you taking the file and the list your begin watched by them as well," Josef said, finally speaking up.

"And that's not good for your safety, by having the attention turned away from you Beth and focused on Ella, you would not be in as much danger, Ella would be. I personal like that plan," Mick said, looking at Ella.

"I don't personal like the idea of Ella begin in danger, but I know Ella well enough to know that if it comes down to something, big she'll find away to make it," Josef said, giving Ella a look.

Ella gave Mick a look ,a look that said you and I need to talk alone, when Beth and Josef aren't here. She smiled at Josef and Beth.

"Exactly, so we have plan, tomorrow we put the plan into action," Ella said, quickly. "I'll have one of my aides contact Ben tomorrow morning and arrange the meeting, a night meeting of course. When we get the meeting arrange, we can get rest of the equipment in place as well. I want to be able to have a record of what Ben say's but also one if anything does go astray, we'll need it as a safety measure. At my mansion I can ensure that Ben and I will be safe, but if someone is watching Beth right now, they will more then likey try to stop the meeting from happening. I have plenty of security camera's and monitors in different locations. The feedback from the camera's I have in the house go to a different location. For safety reasons," Ella said, quickly taking control of the situation.

"Sounds like a good plan," Mick said, looking at Beth.

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan," Beth said, looking at Mick.

"I'm going to leave before you two rip each others clothes off, you have that look," Josef said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, we have a date anyways; we're going to see a movie," Beth said, with a smile.

"Sounds like fun, but I need to talk to Mick before you guys head out, sorry," Ella said, with a smile.

"We can talk in my office." Mick said, turning watching to see if Ella followed him.

She followed Mick into to the office. Josef watched the door close.

"You can still hear them I know you can," Beth said, looking at Josef.

"Yeah, they aren't saying anything yet, and I doubt it be about anything you have to worry about. Ella has no interest in him what so ever,"

"Doesn't that count as eavesdropping Josef?" Beth whispered

"No, because it's a vampire thing," Josef said, nodding.

Inside the office, Mick sat behind his desk Ella looked at him.

"Look I know we really got off on the wrong foot. But I'm doing this because I believe in the cause, if you don't believe I'm fighting on your side, then so be it. I'm not asking for you to trust me," Ella said, with a smile.

"Fine, I'm going to try to trust you, but I don't promise anything," Mick said, looking at Ella.

"Thank you, you think the plan is workable?" Ella asked, looking at Mick.

"Yeah, I do. But if the guy comes after you, are you even a little worried?"

"I'm not a human; I'm not going to die just because someone is shooting at me, or trying to blow me up or something like that. Besides I've last 150 years as a vamp, I think I know what I'm doing," Ella said, standing up.

"Just be careful and be sure to let everyone know what's going on," Mick said, opening the door.

"Don't worry dear, I always let people know where I am," Ella said exiting the office and then exiting the apartment as well.

"I know you heard the entire conversation Josef. She knows it too, and I know your going to ask me if I ment the last part, I do. I mean if what she saying is within the realm of possibility. She is in danger already," Mick said

"Yeah, but like she told you, if anything happens next to getting staked or caught on fire or beheaded. She'll be fine," Josef said.

"Yeah, but your office caught on fire and you had us all convince you died," Beth said.

"Yeah, well that was a minor setback, I'm just fine, the point I'm making is that Ella has a funny way of getting into trouble, but she also has a very good way of getting out of it. Anyways, I have to go, I have a business meeting in few minuets and I don't want to be late," Josef said leaving.

"And you and I should be going if we don't want to miss our movie," Beth said, turning to leave.

"Yeah, let's go see our movie," Mick said, with a smile following Beth out the door


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Hey thank you all for the reviews I'm giving you guys a treat tonight, tonight your getting three chapters, I hope you enjoy them! **

Chapter 7

Ella arrived home safely, she let out a sigh. She really did hate begin home, when no one else was there, unless she was sleeping. But right now at this time of night it just felt big and empty, unfilled. It bothered her a lot, but she tried not to think about it. After all she knew in her heart that her plan was beyond crazy and nuts, but she had to go for it. It was something that needed to be done. She felt a compulsion to do it. To fight for the safety vamps, she always had been a fan of fighting for beliefs, and this would be her time to shine. She headed upstairs to her private room, to work on her computer.

She was deep in researching some of the names on the list, when she hared something downstairs. She had now changed into a pink camisole top and a pair of pink boxers. She grabbed her blue cashmere robe off of her bed, and headed out the door.

She opened to door to find the hallway outside of her door filled with smoke; she looked around through the smoking noticing that there was a bomb or something that had gone off catching her home on fire. She sighed, she went back into her room and grab her laptop, stuck it in a bag, her other important documents where in a fireproof safe in the cellar of the house. Instead of having to face off with the flames she made a dash out of one of her back windows landing gracefully on her feet. She stepped away from her house noticing that it was now engulfed in flames.

Someone grabbed her from behind trying to drag her back in to the house. She fought back using her quick vampire speed and a few easily placed punches to take her attacker down. She looked down to see it was someone human man, she sighed. Making a quick decision, she vamped and made him into her meal for the night. After she was done she threw the body into the flames.

"Well I guess I'm not making that house payment." Ella said, noticing that her car was also on fire.

"Well that would be a double shit moment." She said, opening up her cell phone and dialing Josef.

She knew he was in a meeting so she called and left him a voice message explaining to him what happen to her. After hanging up with Josef, she put in a call to Mick; of course he wasn't going to answer his cell either, so she left him a message as well. She sighed; she was stranded at the moment, outside of her own burning house. She called the fire department, so they could come and put the fire out. She sat on her lawn watching the fire department put the fire out. They tried to explain to her what happened, but Ella already knew what had caught the house on fire, and she would have to review her security tapes in the morning.

A car pulled up in her driveway and a man stepped out, he was tall and muscular with dark brown hair. He walked over to her.

"Are you Eleanor?" He asked her.

"Yes I would be Eleanor; I would be the one with the burning house," Ella said, her humor drained.

"Ah, I'm James, I'm an assistant for Mr. Konstan and he has sent me to come and get you. I'm under strict orders to take you to his home," Carl said, with a smile.

"Well it's about damn time you got here; I've only been sitting here on my ass for like an hour!" Ella said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, but Mr. Konstan had only just got the message, he's been in a meeting," James said, taking Ella's bag.

"Yes, I understand that with perfect clarity, I'm just annoyed in general. I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you," Ella said, following James to the car.

"It's alright, Ms. Ella. Josef said you might be a bit pissed off. He also wants me to ask you if you ate," James asked, helping Ella into the car and then getting in himself.

"Yeah, I ate the guy who was trying to take me back into the house. He was human," Ella said, annoyed

"Good,"

James was quite the rest of the journey to Josef mansion. Ella was glad for the silence she was pissed, but she had known that this was going to happen to her. She had told Mick and Josef that someone was watching Beth, she knew the risk. Josef home was one of the more secure places Ella could have gone. He'd gone to all lengths to ensure nothing was there that should not be.

Ella arrived at Josef house, and she stood in the foyer, still dressed in her blue cashmere robe and bare feet, she felt like an idiot.

"Your house blew up?" Josef asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yes," Ella said, quietly.

"And you're in your PJ's?" Josef asked, looking at her.

"Yes,"

"And you didn't wear shoes?" Josef asked, once again looking at her feet.

"Like I had time to grab anything other then what's in the bag that Karl has, my house was on fucking fire. Don't get me started on the things you should always have when your house is caught on fire. Also don't ask me about anything else. Everything of importance is in that bag, and in a fire proof safe in my basement. So everything's pretty safe," Ella said, letting out a sigh.

"Long night?" Josef asked, looking at her.

"You tell me," Ella responded, looking drained.

"You fought a guy in your jimmies that had to be sexy," Josef said, with a smile.

"Not really, especially when the guy is trying to kill you, not so sexy," Ella said, with a weary smile.

"Well at least you alive that's what counts right?"

"No, not really. I'm pissed off, a little freaked out about someone bombing my house, and I need to call my security team that watches the surveillance on the house to get the tapes so I can see them," Ella said, going off on a tangent slightly.

"Can't you do the security and surveillance stuff tomorrow or better yet hire Mick to do it for you?"

"I could, but then I would be lazy, and do I look like I want to become lazy?"

"No, but I don't think after what happened tonight you should be making the call to Ben tomorrow, nor do I think it be wise for you to be out."

"Oh you are not doing this to me! I know what you are going to say before you even say it. And I say NO!" Ella said, yelling slightly.

"But you'd be safe here; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Josef asked, looking at her.

"No, not really, for Pete's sakes I get chased around Europe by all difference sorts of people, and I'm just fine." Ella said, crankily.

"And look where that got you,"

"You can't do this, because don't you have ethics and codes and crap like that?"

"I do, but I'm taking into consideration the facts. Your house has been blown up, right after you make a plan. See you knew someone would be watching and you took the risk anyways. Someone obviously was watching Beth, and someone will be watching you. You don't know who blew up your house, for all you know it was someone who works for you. An inside job, how can you insure that you're safe? You can't, if you stay here you can be safe until we figure this out. I'm just making a suggestion; I'm not saying you have to listen to it," Josef said, looking at her.

"I'm still going to go out, you can't stop me," Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Josef sighed, this argument he was having with Ella seemed to be endless. "No I personally wouldn't be the one stopping you in the first place. I'm too busy to play guard dog. However, my personal security team would ensure it,"

"Depends on the type of security team you have, Josef. If it's made up of both vamps and humans, I could knock the humans on the asses in ten seconds flat. As for the vamps, I'm sure I'd find away to make them go away,"

"Fine, go be stupid. You're not my responsibility anyway,"

"I'm not? Since when?"

"Since you decide you were going to be stubborn and not listen. I do and say things for a good reason, you know it. I wouldn't be saying anything unless I felt it was necessary and what do you do? You go and do your own thing anyways. Because you're Ella and that's what you've always done. Well, because you're a guest in my house, I'm not letting you do things your way," Josef said, looking at Ella.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're acting like your four not one hundred and fifty, I don't need my business associated behaving in such a manner." Josef said, gauging Ella's reaction.

Josef knew exactly what might happen if he continued to make her mad, and he was ready for it, because he knew Ella. He watched Ella's eyes flash sliver for about a second and back to normal. He watched her settle herself down.

"Fine, I'll stop acting like I'm four," Ella said, dead calm.

"Good, but I know you're not as settled as you look right now. But I stand by what I said. And I will be making sure you stay put, well not me personally but I have people who will make sure,"

"Ahh... But Josef you forget I like to get out during the day," Ella said, smirking.

"Yeah, but you forget I have daytime staff I can call upon, it's not that easy" Josef said, looking at Ella.

"Of course it isn't,"

"Look I do have to go to the office and finish my business tonight, can you do me a favor and at least stay here for now, I highly doubt you will. But I have security for that," Josef said, looking at Ella.

"Just point me in the direction of my lovely room and I'll do what I can,"

"Follow Lydia, she knows where it is." Josef said, walking out the door.

Ella growled slightly annoyed. A girl, with blue eyes and dark brown hair, walked up to her, and looked at her. "Are you hungry? I'm Lydia I can get you all settled and get you something to eat? Would you like that sugar?"

"Yeah that be great. Thank you," Ella said, looking at Lydia.

"Then follow me. Mr. Konstan has given me strict order about you, and he said the freezer in the closet is temporary because he knows you don't like them," Lydia said, taking Ella's bag and walking up the stairs.

"Well that's sweet of him really," Ella said, following Lydia.

"He always is thinking of the people he cares about sugar. He also has provide you with some very nice clothes, he said he been meaning to send them to you, but he keeps on forgetting to. Prada, Gucci, the entire top lines at your command and we cannot be forgetting about the Jimmy Choos," Lydia said, showing her to a good sized guest room "He knows you love canopy beds."

Ella walked into the room it was done in rich dark tones, a natural almost ancient feel to it. In the middle of the room, there was the large plush bed; off to the side was the closet. Ella stepped in to see rows and rows of nice clothes hanging up in there, a little passage lead to the freeze. Josef always did know how to make people feel welcomed.

"Ms. Ella, I'm going to go get you some blood now, make yourself right at home," Lydia said, leaving Ella alone.

Ella sat down on the plush bed feeling like she was royalty, but she always felt that way when she stayed with Josef. But at the same time, she was plotting; she had to still make the contact attempt tomorrow. She wasn't going to be sitting still. The way she figure was Josef was going to have more guards on tonight, which was fine by her. Tomorrow there would be less guards considering no one would really be up in the house. Except for her, she would be up. But she could easily gauge the guards early in the morning figure out which's ones she could take out, and which ones she'd have to work harder on.

She took out her phone and dialed the number of the assistant D.A.'s Office, she got his voice mail, and she figured she would at this late of an hour. She left him a message.

"Hello, Mr. Talbot. This is Ms. Ella Johnson; I'd like to talk about that something. Please call my office tomorrow morning, at 909-555-4586," Ella said, hanging up the phone.

The bait had been put into the trap; no way in hell Josef was stopping her from this not now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mick and Beth had just gotten out of the movie when Mick checked his cell, noticing Ella had called. He had listened to the message, and wasn't exactly worried about her. She had the smarts to make a phone call and get out, and he was betting money Josef gave her shelter.

"Josef call you?" Beth asked, looking at Mick.

"No, someone else,"

"New client?"

"Again no, I wish,"

"Then it was no one? You have a message from a ghost?" Beth asked, playfully.

"No, it was from Ella, apparently someone burnt her house down and she is now homeless. I'm not worried about her begin homeless for long, more likey Josef has taken care of her already," Mick said, walking over to his car and letting Beth in, before going in himself.

"Wow, that matches her theory of someone watching me," Beth said, looking at Mick.

"Yeah, but there's gotta be more to it then just that Beth, I mean I don't completely believe that a millionaire can get deported with out reasoning. Also she's Josef business partner, he would ensure that she would be safe in Europe. She's hiding something, Josef knows she is too. He's not going to pry into that unless he has too. Me personally I'd rather take personal interest in the story, it's too weird,"

"I agree, but her theory about the list is a good one too. I mean that could be the reason just as much as your theory,"

"Maybe Josef is rubbing off on me, and I'm becoming paranoid,"

"Yeah, I don't think so. I love you, and tonight was fun, I really enjoyed are date,"

"Me too Beth,"

They reached Mick's apartment and both got out of the car and headed up to Mick's apartment. Mick felt a presence there already and sighs.

"Let me guess Josef?"

"Yeah, I don't mean to be rude but I'd like to be able to have a love life without him prying into it," Mick said, looking at Beth.

"Good luck with that,"

"Yeah, well I'm hoping he doesn't take to long, because I really want to spend time with you,"

"And I want to spend time with you as well Mick," Beth said, smiling.

Mick opened the door to see Josef sitting in a chair, with an amused look on his face.

"But Mick what type of love life would you have without me?" Josef asked, looking at Mick.

"I'd actually have one. And can't you just be a normal person and call?" Mick asked, looking at him.

"No, it's not my style, besides if I suddenly start calling before I come over it ruins the whole effect,"

"I see, I'm guessing you have a good reason for begin here and didn't just come to make small talk," Mick said, looking at Josef..

"Your right, Mick I'm not here for small talk. I'm holding Ella captive in my house," Josef said, with a sigh.

Mick tried to cover his laugh with a cough. "You're holding her hostage? Nice Josef, I'm sure she is just thrilled with that idea,"

"It's for her own good besides it's not like I didn't just spend well over a million dollars on her to try to make it up to her,"

"You try to buy her off? What is wrong with you?" Beth asked, giving Josef a look.

"Beth I'm talking in terms of nice clothes and shoes. I got her Jimmy Choos for pete's sakes,"

"I want a pair of Jimmy Choos," Beth said, giving Josef a look.

"Your dating Mick asked him to buy you a pair not me,"

"I can't afford Jimmy Choos, Beth" Mick said.

"Yes you can." Josef said, quietly.

"I can have my dream shoe then; tell Josef what you told me in the car," Beth said, looking at Mick.

"Ella's house burning down I don't think is connected to the list. I believe there are two separate factors. One, I'm finding it hard to believe that a millionaire can just suddenly be deported out of Europe. Two, after she mentions the fact that Beth is begin watched someone blows up her house. No one can move that fast, even if someone was watching Beth. It would take a lot more planning. Ella isn't telling you the whole truth," Mick said, looking at Josef.

"I know she isn't Mick, I've known from the start, I'm not stupid. But if she doesn't want to tell me the real reason, then she won't. Plain and simple, if it get's bad enough sooner or later Ella will tell me, until then I'm not going to push her,"

"Do you have a theory about it?" Beth asked.

"I have many theories about it, Beth. I can think of one really big one though. It's more of a situation within the company really. There's a man by the name of Benson, he runs the Asian branch of the company, but he really wants the European branch. He's been trying to get that from Ella for well over 100 years. I wouldn't let him have it ,"

"Would Benson blow up a house?" Mick asked.

"Benson would attempt anything to get the position,"

"So he is most likely the suspect?" Mick asked, looking at Josef.

"He's one of hundreds that could be suspects, Ella isn't known in the business word for begin nice. She's known for begin ruthless to anyone and everyone. She's made a lot of enemies,"

"Why make enemies when you want their business that doesn't make a lot of sense," Beth asked, looking at Josef.

"She didn't do business with her enemies; it's more like they are people who betrayed Ella first. Most of the things she does are in self defense, she doesn't take kindly to people betraying her,"

"We should go directly to the source then, ask Ella herself, she is after all the only one who would be able to tell us the answer," Mick said.

"If she tells you one at all. I wish you the best of luck getting a straight answer out of her, I'd come with you, but I have a business meeting to get to and it can't wait." Josef said, turning and leaving.

"Josef right Mick, you can't make Ella tell you anything, besides if she isn't telling Josef the truth and he's one of her closet friends, why would she tell you?" Beth asked, looking at Mick.

"Because I'm not Josef,"

Ella had changed out of the pajamas and was now wearing a pair of Guess jeans, with a tight fitting black Prada top, and a pair of black Puma sneakers on her feet. She was going out to get a few things after all she couldn't be expected to be kept in the house all night. However, Josef had gotten smart and hire three large vampires to keep her in the house; however she was giving them a lot of exercise.

"We have orders to keep you here Ms. Ella, we are listening to what Josef tells us," Robert said. Robert was one of the bigger vamps.

"How much is he paying you to stay put?" Ella asked, looking at the Robert.

"We can't discuss that with you."

"Really? Can't or are you afraid that I will be able to offer you twice the amount he's paying you?" Ella asked, bartering with the guards.

"We can't accept you bribes."

"Then I'm going to be really sorry, but there are just something's you gotta do." Ella said with a smile.

Robert gave Ella a confused look, Ella on the other hand had pick up a large rather heavy vase in her hand and smack the guard over the head with it, shattering the vase and dropping the guard to the ground slightly dazed. She made a mental note to buy Josef a new vase. She made a break for it while she could hoping to make it a little bit farther, she really wanted to be able to make the front door. Another guard, Phil, appeared giving her a look. She looked at him with a twisted smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," Phil said, looking at her.

Ella took a deep breathe, she pulled out her vampire strength going vamp face in the process, and hit the guard with as much power as she could muster. Phil was in a slight daze, because one he had not been prepared for the punch, and two he just got hit by a girl. It was very unnatural. Ella grimace and went back to human face, two guards down she gave herself a pat on the back for that. She saw the door in front of her and let out a sigh, she was home free; she opened the door and found Mick standing outside.

"What are you doing here? Josef isn't here," Ella asked, looking at Mick.

"I was going to ring the doorbell…what are you doing?" Mick asked, looking at Ella.

"Running away from Josef guards, and trying to get out of the house,"

"How is the escaping going?"

"It was going just fine, till you came along," Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well can I come in? I actually came to see you," Mick said, looking at Ella.

"No, because I'm going out," Ella said, with a nod.

"No your not, because your going to stay here and talk to me,"

"Look I've already knock one guard out with a vase, and the other one I gave a hard left hook , don't make me knock you on your ass too," Ella said, giving Mick a look.

"You can't be serious,"

"Wanna try me? I'm giving you a choice here Mick. You can either get the hell out of my way or have me knock you on your ass, your choice really."

"You're giving me a warning? I'm not just going to get out of your way," Mick said, looking at Ella.

"Then you leave me no choice, I'm sorry Mick, but there are something's you just gotta do," Ella said, and kneed Mick in the crotch.

Mick went down, and watched Ella jump over him with grace.

"I gave you a fair warning Mick, and I told you, get out of way," Ella said, disappearing into the night.

Mick lay there looking up thinking he should have seen that coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Josef came home a few minuets later, and he noticed that Mick was sitting on his doorstep with the two other guards, all looking down at the ground. Josef walked up to all of them, he could tell something was wrong.

"So why we all are out here looking like someone died?" Josef asked, looking at the three.

"Ella hit me with a vase," Robert said. "She said she would buy you a new one."

"I got knock out with a fist, a girl hit me, and I didn't know if I should hit her back or not," Phil said.

"And what did she do to you Mick?" Josef asked, looking at Mick.

"She kicked me, in the crouch." Mick said, looking at Josef.

Josef held back a laugh; Ella had managed to take down three vampires all by herself, without getting hurt. One was afraid to even touch her because she was a female. Mick should have seen the kick coming, after all that was where most females aimed, and as for the guy she hit with a vase, well he couldn't really have predicted that one.

"I'm disappointed in all of you. You all just got beaten down by a girl, a one hundred and fifty year old vampire, but a girl none the less. Mick, your situation is unavoidable, because most women know where to aim and no one can prevent that. As for you, she hits you, she's a vampire, you won't kill her, hit her back for Pete's sakes, it's not like she a super delicate flower. And as for you, just watch out for objects people can make into a weapons," Josef said, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop her either," Mick said, looking a Josef.

"Yes I would have,"

"How?"

"I've known her for years; she knows better then to mess with me,"

"Yeah, I actually came over here, because I was going to try to talk to her,"

"You were going to play P.I? Snoop?" Josef asked, looking at Mick.

"Well I wanted to know what the truth was. If Ella doesn't want to tell the truth that's fine, but I would at least love to know her reasons for lying,"

"If she didn't tell you, she's not going to,"

"I didn't get a chance to ask, she was more determined to get out of house then anything else,"

"You can track her based on scent, it's still fresh, and you could still catch her." Josef said, looking at Mick.

"You wanna come with me? Stop her from running or at least kicking me?"

Josef chuckled "Sure, she's less likely to do that with me there,"

"Like it's never happened to you,"

"Not with in recent years it hasn't,"

"Okay, next time I run into Ella, I'll wear a cup,"

"That is a great idea, but you don't play any sports,"

"I could take up… baseball," Mick said, walking towards his car.

"Yeah, it's played during the day, how would that work out for you? Not to mention, baseball players aren't that good really," Josef said, following after Mick.

"You're just mad because you lost some money, you should have betted differently," Mick said, getting into the car.

"You should have given me a heads up about the Yankees," Josef said, also getting in the car.

"Wasn't my call, besides I didn't watch the game, I was preoccupied with Beth,"

"You two were having sex?"

"No,"

"Then it wasn't that important,"

"It was to us,"

"Yes snuggling is high on my list of things to do with women," Josef said, watching Mick drive.

"Yeah well, do you know where Ella is heading by any chance?" Mick said, looking at Josef.

"No, but she did take one of my cars and look my phone can track it," Josef said, looking at his phone.

"Built in GPS that's nice, people can always find you,"

"I didn't have installed for people to find me, it was a theory. If someone ever did steal one of my cars I could always make it personal and kill them,"

"Wow, why would anyone steal a car from you anyways?"

"I'm rich I have nice expensive cars, you tell me. Turn right here." Josef said, looking at his phone.

Ella let out a big sigh she had stolen a car, and she knew Josef too well. He could follow her, so she couldn't exactly go to her original location. She knew exactly what Mick was going to ask her about, without even him saying anything. Yes her getting deported was a big lie, but could she really tell them she was afraid of one big vampire, besides Josef would just offer to take care of Benson for her.

She wanted to do it herself; after all she knew where to get what she needed. She checked on the screen she had hacked to track the car following her. She furrowed her brown; they were a few block away from her. And she was a few block away from where she needed to go, she sighed debating if she should just leave the car and walk the rest of the way. She backed the car into an alleyway and parked it there. Getting out, she decided she could walk the next couple of blocks.

"She finally stopped, in an alleyway. Ella isn't there," Josef said, as Mick and he pulled in to the alleyway.

"We just missed her,"

"Yeah we did, I know what she did. She hack the GPS system on that car, so that she could see where we were. She purposely parked the car here,"

"I think my theory about her hiding something is dead on. Based on pure facts, she left the car here. She doesn't want to be followed, so the question is what is she doing that she wouldn't want someone to know about?" Mick asked.

Mick looked around and noticed Josef had left him standing in the alley by himself. He followed after him, figuring that Josef was on Ella's scent.

"You left me alone talking to myself in an alley can't you at least say something?" Mick asked, after he caught up to Josef.

"No, you were doing your P.I thing; I'm trying not to loose Ella,"

"So what do you think she's doing?"

"Not sure, but if your little theory is right, she's doing something big,"

"So why not tell you?"

"Well I can think of one reason, she doesn't want someone helping her, she wants to do it herself, she isn't asking for help,"

Ella had finally made the few extra blocks she needed to go to get to her supplier, yes she had invested her money in some major sliver, but she was going to get Benson.

"Is that the whole shipment I wanted?" Ella asked.

"I got you a few milligrams of sliver, along with a few stakes and some kerosene. You said you wanted to do it big with out doing to much damage," Ryan said to her.

Ryan was a vampire friend of her's she known him for years, and he always did things in secret and was able to find most thing if you asked him too.

"I also requested that you personal located him did you do that?"

"He's a hard man to find, if you wanted to find him you should have just gone through Josef guy Ryder or that Logan fellow, you know Mick's friend,"

"If I did that Ryan, then everyone would end up knowing the truth, and I can't have it coming out that Ella. The vampire that has a reputation for scaring people, actually left Europe because she's scared of what's going to happened to her. No I can't have that," Ella said, looking at Ryan.

"Right, I forget that's what it is with you,"

Josef and Mick had reached the warehouse a few minuets after Ella had; they had heard the conversation and were quietly watching Ella.

"You know they both followed you,"

"Yeah, I figure that out about 3 blocks back, but I wasn't going to miss this meeting because of Josef and Mick. Besides now I won't have to tell them the reason anymore." Ella said, turning around. "Okay both of you I'm not dumb, show yourselves because then I can tell you what I just did,"

Josef and Mick both came out and looked at Ella.

"You bought sliver? That's never safe," Josef said, giving Ella a look.

"If you had been putting up with Benson sending his men armed with sliver to your office, you'd be investing in it too,"

"Why didn't you just tell me that's what was going on?" Josef asked

"Because, I wasn't looking to become one of your charity cases Josef. I wasn't looking for hand outs or protection. I wanted to be able to do this myself. But, in Europe I tried to defend myself and it fell flat. I just got myself in worst trouble; Benson has been sending his men for months after me. Armed to the tees and I'm not talking just a small arsenal here either. I'm talking big; I did what I could in Europe to get him to leave me alone. He wouldn't. So I left the country, and came here, hoping I'd be able to find myself some peace and quite. Thought Benson would be smart enough not to follow me here. I was wrong, I knew exactly who blew up my house, and it wasn't the freaks that sent out the list. It was him. Go ahead Josef, tease me all you want. But believe it or not I'm scared, because the more I try to be safe the less safe I become,"

"It's a power thing isn't it?" Mick asked, looking at Ella.

"Naturally, Benson is 200 years old, and he's the biggest pain in my ass ever. He doesn't find it fair that a girl of all creatures is running the company especially one that is so young," Ella said, looking around.

"However what Benson fails to note is that I'm the one in change of the whole cooperation. He's wrong by attacking someone who is considerable close to me. That's like personally attacking me, and I can't have that," Josef said.

"This is why I didn't tell you in the first place, you're going to do something about it yourself. I don't want that, I just told you that like five minuets ago, I don't want help I want to do it myself," Ella said, glaring at Josef.

"I never said I was going to do a thing. However, I do wish to see that you are safe and that you succeed," Josef said, looking at her.

"You're going to help me then?" Ella asked looking at Josef.

"You only had to ask,"

There came a chuckle out of the darkness of the warehouse, out stepped a large, male. He had brown hair, and blue eyes, taller then Ella by a lot. He just looked at Ella.

"As touching as this moment is, I'm about to ruin it. Let's face it Ella, you can't hide behind the boss forever," Benson said, looking directly at Ella.

"Why are you bothering her? I thought you were done with these power issues years ago," Josef said, looking at Benson.

"No, see I want to be in charge of both areas, and with Ella around I can't have that, and that just makes me upset," Benson said.

"You send out the list then?" Ella asked, carefully.

"What list?"

"There's a list with vampires going around, you send it for revenge?" Ella asked.

"No, that's not my doing. But I give whoever did it massive props, especially if your now begin hunted," Benson said with a smirk.

"Ah... my name isn't on that list Benson old boy. You wish," Ella said, getting a bit of confidence back.

"Yes, even if you name isn't on the list, your not free of danger," Benson said.

"So you had Ryan betray me? That's sweet really, but now I'll have to kill him too,"

"You can't kill me, you've tried and you've failed. How many more times do you want to go toe to toe Ella? I'm 200 years old; I've got 50 years on you. I think I know what I'm doing better then you. Besides you just hide behind Josef half the time. Yeah, you go out and take care of personal matters. But when it comes down to fighting your own fights you always wuss out," Benson said, getting closer to Ella.

"Yeah, but you always talk," Ella said, pulling a stake out of her pocket.

"No, we can't have you staking me," Benson said, trying to take the stake from Ella.

"No, but I can do this," Ella said, head butting Benson hard.

"Josef you going to let her do this to me?" Benson said, looking at Josef.

"Yes, and you're fired,"

"You can't fire me, I'm a CEO,"

"Yes he can and he just did," Ella said, throwing a nice left hook at him. "Now go away like a dog with your tail between your legs and leave me alone,"

"You want this to go down now Ella, that's fine by me. I was getting tired of waiting," Benson said, giving Ella a harsh kick that sent her flying into a nearby garbage bin.

Mick watched Ella, who stood up and looked over at Benson; he watched her eyes flash sliver and stay there. Ella took off after Benson who had retreated deeper into the warehouse.

"Should we help her?" Mick asked, looking at Josef.

Mick heard a loud crash from the back of the warehouse,

"We should at least follow her. That didn't sound good," Josef said, taking off in the direction Ella went. Mick followed close on his heels.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ella had been thrown into more boxes; she got back up to her feet once more, rubbing her head slightly.

"I don't have time to play games, Benson. You're the one who wanted to finish this," Ella said, looking around the warehouse, carefully.

"Who said I'm playing?" Benson said, dropping down from a catwalk.

"I'm done with this; it's going to end tonight Benson,"

"Good to know because I'm done playing too," Benson said, hitting her again.

Ella got up and got a few more punches in, wondering where she put that stake. Somewhere between the garbage bin and the back of the warehouse she had lost it. She didn't pack and spare which she realized, now was a very stupid thing to do. Especially if Benson had gotten a hold of it.

"Looking for this?" Benson asked, holding up the stake

"Yeah, how did you get it over there," Ella said, throwing a few punches attempting to get the stake out of his hand.

"Yeah, well I have it now, and I'm going to use it," Benson said, trying to get a good aim at Ella.

"No your not," Mick said, jumping down from the catwalk just as Benson had done earlier.

"You should stay out of this. This isn't about you; it's about me and her," Benson said, looking at Mick.

"Yeah, I should, but I'm not going to," Mick said, punching hard enough to get him to drop the stake.

Ella swooped in and grabbed the stake before Benson could recover and plunged it into his back.

"Good night Benson," Ella said, watching the vampire fall helpless.

"What no hug?" Mick asked, looking at Ella.

"No, you got a lighter?" Ella asked, looking at Mick.

He hand it to her and watched as she carefully lit him on fire. She smiled that was the end of that story.

"Thank Mick," Ella said, as the walked towards the front of the warehouse.

"You looked like you needed help,"

"I did, you came at the right moment. I couldn't get enough leverage on him,"

"Yeah, that's the plus side of begin tall,"

"Josef disappear?" Ella asked.

"No, he's around,"

"I could have saved you too," Josef said, coming out from the shadows.

"Yes, but to quote you I'm a lover not a fighter," Mick said, looking at Josef.

"There was that one time with Beth…" Josef said, going off.

"Yeah, One," Mick said, rolling his eyes.

"Besides I had to call someone to move one of the cars, because I can't have two of my cars sitting in an alley,"

"I shouldn't bring this up, but I'm going to. You told me not to call the D.A, and not to make that appointment to meet with him, well I did it anyways, I haven't gotten a return call, because well it's was one in the morning when I called. But I still want to know who put that list out and why," Ella said,

"You have this annoying habit of doing what your not suppose to do, why is that?" Josef asked, looking at Ella.

"Ah, Josef I should be asking you that question. Remember when you office blew up and you still went back there even after I told you not to?" Mick asked, looking at Josef.

"I had to get something of importance," Josef said.

"And now you know how I felt," Mick said, looking at Josef.

"Okay, then Ella is behaving like you then," Josef said, giving Mick a look.

"I am?" Ella asked, confused.

"Yes, your about to do something stupid," Josef said.

"Am I? I don't think it's really all that stupid, you want to know who sent the list out, and you have to go to a source to find out. If they know who that's a brilliant plan if they don't then, you play private investigator until you find what you need," Ella said, quickly.

"I'm starting to think that both you and Mick have death wishes. Leave it alone,"

Ella had arrived back at Josef safely, and had taken a shower to get all the grim off. She felt like crap, but that was to be expected, after all a 200 year old vamp decide he wanted to have a grudge and kick the crap out of her, She had turned the air conditioner on to ice cold so she wouldn't have to use a freezer, she sighed, and climb into bed.

But her mind would not let her ease herself into sleep; it kept nagging her over and over again. Was Josef right? Was her behavior a bit rash? Perhaps, but she was partly going after it to ensure Josef and the rest of the vampire population of L.A were safe. She wasn't doing it to be stupid, after all she was an unknown in the city of L.A. and the D.A wouldn't question her. She still felt something else nagging at her, but she was trying to push that back where it had been lying docile.

This was why she often was a continent away from Josef, because the same old emotions always came, she had already talked to Josef about it and they didn't matter. She been trying to tell herself that for years, but like every other female in the world, she had to admit, he had her good. She felt like a school girl at times, but at other times like tonight she felt like he cared. It made things complicated, half the time he didn't care what she did, other times he cared. This had been going on for 150 years, so she was use to these feelings, but right now she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She turned over in her the bed again, annoyed.

"What do you want, Josef?" Ella asked, not even bothering to look at the doorway.

"Why do you always assume I want something, I can't just talk to you?" Josef asked.

"You can, you just usually don't,"

"I didn't mean to call you stupid, you are sometimes," Josef said, walking into the room.

"I know, but I also tend to get passionate about things, I can't help it that's how I am, and that sometime leads me to do stupid things. But as you saw tonight, I don't take crap from anyone. But you've known this for years, you know me," Ella said, sitting up to look at Josef.

"Here's the thing Ella, yes I've known you a long time, but what I'm not understanding is why, despite the fact that your name isn't on that list, you still want to go and look into it. You don't get along with half the vampires on that list," Josef said, sitting down on the bed.

"It's not about the vamps I don't get along with on the list, and it's about protecting the community, but it also about protecting something I care about, and that to me seems like a reason to go after it," Ella said, looking at Josef.

"And what do you care about on that list, and don't give me the community answer, because that's a lot of bull and you know it."

"You don't believe that I'd want to protect the community?"

"In all honesty, no I don't believe that Ella, because you spend you time half a continent away, so I don't see how you could possible even have an iota of a care,"

"Would you believe me if I said it runs deeper then what you see on the outside?"

"You care about the community?" Josef asked, looking at Ella.

"No not that! Me caring about something on that list,"

"See this is where I start to get confused, because you never name names,"

"You're an idiot," Ella said, giving Josef an annoyed look.

"I'm an idiot? Do I need to make a list of the things that make you an idiot?"

"I'm not talking about in the sense of stupid things I do, I'm talking about in the sense that you do not understand what I'm talking about,"

"You haven't really given me a straight answer so I don't see ho-,"

"No, just shut up and listen, don't say a word till I'm done," Ella said cutting him off.

Josef gave her a look, but didn't say anything, no one had ever really told him to shut up.

"I didn't think I'd have to say it, but I guess I do. For once in my undead life, I'm going to say exactly how I feel and get it out there. Look, I know we've been over this a million times and we've both said it can't work. But like one of your little groupies, I've been hit and hit hard. Your right I don't give a hoot about the community, that's the last thing I'm thinking about. What I do care about is you every time we talk about this I get more serious about it. You say that neither of us can commit to anything, that we don't have a thing, have never had one. But what it comes down to is this. I…."Ella said, taking a deep breathe, after years of waiting she was about to finally say it and it scared her, but she needed to do this now. "I love you," Ella said, getting out of bed and walking out onto the balcony, clearing her head.

Without even saying anything, Ella realized Josef had disappeared on her. She felt her heart sink; she shouldn't have opened her mouth. But she had to, she just had to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was nothing personal to Ella, Josef just felt like he needed to let her be. After all when a women tells you they love you and you don't really know what to say to them, it's better to walk away. He sighed; Ella could never just leave things alone. He had known for awhile she had feelings for him, he knew she cared, and he couldn't deny that he didn't care about her. He did, just love was such a strong word. In all honesty Josef had not been truly in love with anyone since Sara Whitley.

Josef walked downstairs and went to his garage; he looked over all the cars he had to choose from, eventually going with his personal favorite, the red Ferrari. He had to clear his head, he really didn't need to talk to Mick, but it wouldn't kill him to get a little in sight outside of his own. He pulled out of the driveway and headed straight for Mick's. Wondering how long Ella had been holding that back, and if she had felt that way when he met Sara. If she had those feelings then, and never said anything, he wouldn't believe that. Ella was not one to hold on to her feelings for that long. That wasn't in her personality, she was the type that said something and was done with it.

But that brought a different question to Josef mind, sure he'd known Ella as a very good friend for years, but at times he wondered how well he really did know her.

He parked his car outside of Mick's apartment and let himself in, Mick wasn't there. Josef sighed the one time he really needed him, he was out probably with Beth hopefully having sex, if that was the case then way to go Mick, if not then, where the hell was he?

A few minuets later, Mick walked into the apartment, followed by Beth. He noticed Josef give them both a look, saying nothing.

"How long you been waiting?" Mick asked, looking at Josef.

"Five, Ten minuets tops," Josef said.

"Don't you own a phone? Can't you call?" Mick asked.

"I could call, but then that would ruin the whole element of surprise. Besides it wasn't like I exactly knew I was coming here. I was on autopilot,"

"Bull, you and I both know that isn't true,"

"Am I the reason you won't tell Mick why you're here?" Beth asked, looking at Josef, and taking a seat on the couch.

"No, you have nothing to do with this. Besides you might like this it's very juicy," Josef said, with a smirk.

"Play nice Josef," Mick said, sitting down besides Beth.

"I was playing nice, besides I've just been put in a state of surprise," Josef said, looking at the two.

"You finally decide that you didn't need all that money and are going broke?" Mick asked.

"No,"

"Ella put her plan in action and you didn't like it?" Beth asked joining in on the fun.

"No, but it does have something to do with Ella," Josef said.

"She kicked you in the nuts?" Mick asked, with a smirk.

"That's not even funny," Josef said.

"Yeah it is you laughed at me," Mick said.

"You laughed at him because he got kicked in the nuts? When did you do this Josef?" Beth asked, glaring at him.

"Before we had to go chase after Ella," Josef said, hoping Mick had told Beth what events had gone on.

"I told you, before she got in the fight with the other vampire; she kicked me in the balls and ran," Mick said, looking at Beth.

"You did sorry, must have slipped my mind,"

"Can we get back to the issue at hand?" Josef asked.

"And what would that be Josef? You haven't told us anything. Except for it's about Ella," Mick said, looking at him.

"It's a bit of a personal matter," Josef said, looking at Mick.

"You had sex with her?" Mick asked.

"No, why in the name of hell would you jump to that conclusion?!" Josef asked, looking at Mick.

"You always seem to jump to that conclusion, and knowing you like I do. If you did you'd tell me all about it," Mick said.

"That's not what this is about. She said she wasn't here to protect the community and she wasn't going to talk to Talbot for that reason either. She was going to talk him because someone she cared about was on the list. It's me in case you both were wondering. And then she went into girl lecture mode, she told me to shut up," Josef said, looking at Mick.

"I've wanted to tell you that for years, but you never listen to me," Mick said.

"There's more to the story, hold on. After all this she finally after dragging it out, say's I love you. And what did I do? I walked out on her. What was I suppose to do? I don't exactly know how I feel about that," Josef said, looking at Mick and Beth.

"You don't walk out on her! Your 400 years old, shouldn't you know by now. When I girl say's I love you the last thing you should do is walk out on her. That hurt's almost as much as you telling her you don't feel that way about her," Beth said, giving Josef a glare.

"What was I suppose to do? Tell her? Be truthful? Because I don't think she'd want to hear the truth," Josef said.

"Beth's right about not leaving a girl like that, it's just painful. You of all people didn't know what to say? I'm shocked. Josef Konstan ran out of things to say," Mick said, with a smirk.

"She had told me to shut up. Besides, you trying have a girl out of the blue tell them she loves you. You understand my confusion," Josef said.

"I have had that experience and it wasn't that confusing because I already knew I loved her," Mick said, looking at Beth.

"Yeah, wasn't hard," Beth said.

"Well good for the two love birds, you two figured out your love life in one uncomplicated step, as for the rest of us, we have to try to make do with not having a good answer for anyone," Josef said.

"You thought of Sara didn't you?" Mick asked, looking at him.

"Of course, that's where my mind always goes when I hear someone say they love me. I'm incapable of saying I love you to anyone, but her," Josef said.

"Incapable or not able to let her go?" Mick asked, quietly, not wanting to upset Josef.

Josef didn't answer, Mick figure that much, Josef wasn't incapable of loving someone else, and he didn't want to let Sarah go.

"Since I know you aren't going to answer that let me ask you something else. Do you think Sarah would want you to be unable to love someone else if she was gone?"

"You mean if she was dead dead, and not coma?" Josef asked, looking at Mick.

"Yeah if she was dead, not coma dead, do you think Sarah would want you to move on?"

"It's complicated; it's not that simple of an answer, because I don't know. Sarah loved me and I loved her end of story. Couldn't tell you if she want me to move on or not," Josef said, flustered.

"I know what I'd want Mick to do if I was to die, I'd want him to be able to find someone else. Not hold on to my memory forever, cherish the time he had with me, but let me go when I'm gone," Beth said, quietly.

"Well... Mick will be turning you I'm guess so you won't have to worry about that," Josef said.

"Not necessarily….She was trying to give you a perspective that it would be okay to let Sarah go,"  
"And what happens if Sara wakes up? Then what am I going to do?" Josef asked, looking at Mick.

"I'm pretty sure Ella has a very clear understanding of the situation, she wouldn't say anything otherwise," Beth said.

"In all honesty, and I'm telling you both this because I think it's true. I think she had feelings before I ever met Sara, after all Ella is 150, though I've never thought of her as one to hold back," Josef said.

"You can't know that without asking her yourself," Beth said.

"Vampires we pick up on under lying stuff," Josef said.

"Yeah, and you guys have esp.," Beth said, sarcastically.

"Josef 400 years old Beth, he's been reading people for years, he can pick up on small traits," Mick said, looking at Josef.

"No, that has nothing to do with it. I just like to think there is more there," Josef said.

"And what if you're right Josef? And she has known for years she's loved you what are you afraid of? You afraid of taking a risk? That's not the Josef I know. You risk it," Mick said.

"Thanks, I think I have an answer, but I'll let you know," Josef said, getting up and walking out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ella stood looking out across the driveway, waiting for Josef to get back. She felt like she'd taken a very big risk and lost it all. Ella knew something like that was going to happen. She felt like she'd been waiting forever and missed her opportunity. She had missed it, she should have said something before Josef went off to catch the train, she knew it. She had missed it 58 years ago, and her heart ached for it.

"_Who am I kidding? You hold on something for over 58 years and expect him to feel that way? No, not after Sara. I should have told him," _Ella said, in her head.

Ella saw Josef's car drive in the driveway and sighed, knowing where he had gone. If she had been human her heart would have been racing in her chest, she was anticipating the conversation and was playing it in her head. She had to tell him the truth, not just keep it all balled up. Ella looked up at the sky in a silent prayer, not to god, but more of a little wish. Whatever happened she didn't want to loose him. She could feel his presence behind her without turning around.

"I thought you left me," Ella said quietly.

"No, I had to do some thinking, it's not everyday you get told someone is in love with you," Josef said.

"There is more to it then that. What I really wanted to say after that was that in all honesty, I remember the day you met Sara with a lot of clarity. Because it a day I've regretted, I had all the opportunities in the world, and I lost them. I've been waiting a long time to say I love you, but I do understand that you will always love Sara, no matter what I do; I can't change history to make it different. But there is someone else in this world who like Sara, loves you and cares about you,"

"In all honesty, Ella, I know. I've always known. But I wanted to give this a lot of thought, because in all honesty I have a conflicted heart. I do love Sara, and I've spent so much time, blaming myself for what happened to her, that I really hadn't opened my heart to let someone else in, not with love. Josef Konstan surrounds himself with beautiful women and yet he can't open his heart to fall in love with any of them,"

"Most of which are just groupies." Ella said turning around and smiling.

"True, but that's not what I was getting at. What I'm trying to say is that I didn't really realize this before now, but you more then most people I know, have always been the one person, well vampire I can count on,"

"Also I'm one of the few women in your life who doesn't care that you have money."

"That too, but what I've been trying to figure out I guess is, can I let Sara go and allow myself to fall in love again? And I think I've finally found my answer,"

"You had to go all the way over to Mick's to get an answer?"

"No, but Beth and Mick had good points, I can love Sara to death but that won't make her wake up. I realize that it's okay for me to move on. I can't just keep blaming myself over and over again for her death. I know she loved me and that's what counts. It's not about the ones you lose, it about the time you have with them." Josef said.

"What are you trying to say?" Ella asked, looking at Josef.

"That I can let go of Sara. I can't say I'm in love with you right now, it's nothing personal. But I'm interested," Josef said with a smile.

"That's a place to start." Ella said.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting to a sequel to this story, but my r/l has become so hectic that I have been unable to write a sequel and their probably won't be one. Sorry everybody!


End file.
